Hardest of Hearts
by twerri02
Summary: Under false pretences, Isabella meets Klaus. It all began as a simple mission but soon transpired, with lines becoming blurred. My heart began to override my head and I found myself falling. I feared that once he found out, he wouldn't want to catch me.
1. Negotiate

**NEGOTIATE**

**Location: _Volterra Castle_**

**Time: 20_:29:34_**

Each clack of my heel that echoed through the deserted halls, made me miss my beloved, worn-out converse even more. The tight black designer skirt clung to my figure but I still wished for my comfy sweatpants. My hair was pulled back into a tight bun and my fingers itched to release it from it's grasped confinement.

Just a few more minutes...

I calmly took a deep breath and glanced up at the two vampires guarding he large double doors. Thankfully, they were trained and knew better than to block my path. Instead, they diverted their eyes and opened the doors for me, giving me access into the sacred throne room.

As assured, the three 'kings' were sat proudly but now had their red eyes fixated on my every step. Each move I made was perceived with great caution, so I put them out of their misery.

With nimble fingers taking hold of the cape, I pushed it back to reveal myself to them, leaving no barriers between us.

"Isabella..." Aro drawled out, being the first to address me but sadly, he had plastered on a falsified smile.

Those that remained silent were either preserving their insults and the others were simply cowering in fear, rather that respect.

"Afternoon Aro" I replied and accepted his awaiting hands. He was obviously underestimating the extent to the powers of my shield. However, I simply got a thrill out of watching his face fall with disappointment.

When he let go of my hand, he took a tentative step backwards and the grin now fell into tight lipped smile. "So you came?" he gritted through clenched teeth.

"I came" I confirmed, hating the manner of his question.

"Alone?" he appraised me with narrowed eyes. "I would not have expected your fathe-"

"My father trusts that you are not stupid enough to attack" I snapped, feeling the consequences of the lengthy trip, leaving me tired and yearning for my bed. My impatience was simply wearing thin with the unnecessary remarks and only tittered over the edge as I heard Jane's hissed voice.

"How dare-"

She was lucky enough to have Aro raise his hand to stop her from risking her own life. Regardless of how sweet the gesture may seem, I knew that he only did it because Jane was his most prized possession.

Without her, he was vulnerable.

Then again, either way, I could still eliminate him.

"Your father is right to trust us" Aro continued, trying to maintain a calm and peaceful atmosphere.

He was familiar with my temperament.

"You said you had something for me" I quipped, losing interest with th whole situation.

His lips curved up and a gleam brightened his scarlet orbs which only ignited my curiosity. "Mmmm...yes" he nodded and then craned his neck slightly but continued to look at me from the corner of his eye. "Felix" he called.

The large boulder of a vampire stomped his way towards us, trying to intimidate me with his size and expressionless features.

I could all but smile.

Foolish boy.

I was grateful that he had the sense to be quiet when placing the rather large object in my hands.

When he glided back, I finally looked down at the beige wrinkled tissue paper that rustled with the slightest of movement. It was creased as it covered something rectangle - most likely a book.

WIthout another thought, I ripped through the paper, which had obviously been used to prolong the questions racking my brain.

Unfortunately, this wasn't over as I was met with an ancient, large brown leather-bound. It was bound by a faint but distinct musky smell that made me scrunch up my nose slightly.

As I used my fingers to brush away the dust, I was surprised with how smooth it felt against my gentle sweep. It felt too delicate in my hands.

Boldly embossed on the front was one word - MIKAELSON.

"What is this?" I frowned, still staring down at the book with knitted eyebrows.

When I was met with silence, my rage sparked and I snapped my glare up onto the culprit. He simply stared back but his smile faltered as he finally replied. "A peace offering"

"Who is Mikaelson?" I questioned, involuntarily gulping as the foreign name left my lips.

Aro smugly smirked and gave a small nod. "Read and find out" he advised, attempting to boost his ego by fighting for the upper hand.

I was exhausted so I decided that I would just let this one go.

"Very well" I nodded and tucked the book under my arm, pulling on the hood of my cloak and turning to leave.

It was when I reached the doorway, that I heard Aro call out to me. "Does this now ensure our safety?" his assertive tone wavered slightly and I'm sure he was hoping I hadn't noticed.

Inclining my head towards him by an inch, I smirked when replying, "Wait and find out"

**A/N: Confused? You should be but answers will be revealed...**

**Interested? Review and let me know - ask away and I'll try to answer without giving too much away.**

**Got an idea of what's going on? I would love to read your theories...**


	2. Messenger

**MESSENGER**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for such mind-blowing reviews. Loved the response to this story and hope you enjoy...**

**Location: Martin Apartments, 2105 5th Ave, Seattle, WA**

**Time: 06:23:42 - Monday**

After my return from Italy, I spent the remainder of my weekend in my apartment; reading and studying the book that was supposed to free the Volturi.

At first, I had doubted what good it would be but - b-but now - now, I knew.

Now, I understood.

"Morning"

I snapped my head up to see Jacob who had just emerge from the shower. He was in dark jeans and was now putting on an acid washed t-shirt when entering the room. His hair was still wet, leaving it to a cropped jet black, sleek from the dampness.

"Hey Jake" I gave a half smile before turning back to my laptop and typing out the notes.

"Did you even go to bed?" he fretted.

I shook my head, not finding the point in lying to him. "Couldn't" I glanced back down to my noted. "The book was too...informative" I tried to justify myself.

"Nerd" he retorted.

"Jerk" I snapped back but still smiled.

"You know you love me" he replied with a smug smile when placing a brief kiss on my forehead. He then slipped down onto the armchair and tried to get a look at the book. "So what's got you so interested?" he checked the cover and his eyes widened "Mikaelson? What is it?" he frowned with confusion.

I sighed and leaned back onto him. "Book about another species of vampires" my nonchalance didn't go well with him as he widened his eyes. "The Mikaelson family is apparently the originator of that species" I continued, suddenly tired as I felt the weight of the sleepless night.

"One species of vampires is already more than enough" he grumbled and then took the book, flipping through the pages. "What makes them so different?" he quizzed.

"Well, they are harder to track but easier to kill" I smirked in assurance.

He mirrored it." Sounds like fun" he winked and passed it back to me.

I accepted it and then turned to the page I had memorised. "It states that if all members of Mikaelson family are killed, their whole entire vampire race is wiped out'" I read.

"That makes it easier, I suppose" he answered with great uncertainty but then hope glimmered. "How many are there?"

"Seven - excluding the parents" I mentally recalled the names that had been scribbled in black ink.

Jake, however was on a completely different page. "Parents?" he gasped and reached for the book again.

"Their mother was a witch" I explained, running my fingers through my hair at the mention. "She is the one that began their line" I sighed.

"I didn't know witches could do that"

Not sure how to reply to that, I simply shrugged. "Yeah well..."

"So this is what Aro wanted to give you" he shook the book and then set it down to have a good look at it. Suddenly, a slow smile curved his lips as something dawned onto him. "Just wait till your dad hears this"

**Location: Underground Base 1**

**Time: 07:24:57**

Our base was located underground.

It was inconspicuous as it was underneath a old, dirty and abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

Well not completely nowhere - Seattle.

I was now walking down the wide hallway that led to my father's main office.

On my way up, I had checked the conference room but that was empty so I knew that he would be in his office. If not, I could just check the gym but I doubted he would be there now.

"Is he in?" I asked but still walked towards the

"Yes" Grace replied with a small nod, "He has been expecting you" she added with a sly smirk and fell back into her paperwork.

I decided to shrug it off and rapped at the door but waited for no answer as I stepped inside.

There, behind the desk was my father.

Dressed in a crisp white shirt, a loose black tie and black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up and his dark hair was in a mess. Probably because he runs his fingers through it when he's frustrated.

The moustache was gone as was the father that I once knew.

"You're back" he smiled grimly but made no move to stand.

Instead, I walked towards him and took a seat opposite him. I crossed my legs and placed the book onto the desk, accompanied with the notes I had taken but now organised in a neat Manila file.

He accepted this with a small smile, a pain flashing across his eyes but soon it was masked with his composure.

We had an understanding now.

He knew not to waste his time with me anymore.

"Thank you" he said hoarsely and gulped down.

Well that was all I needed.

With a deep breath and a curt nod, I stood up and left, knowing that I would be coming back to the office sometime today.

**A/N: Still want more?**

**What do you think has happened to Bella and Charlie?**


	3. Preparations

**PREPARATIONS**

**A/N: I tend to forget this but I'll do it now. Sadly, I do not own L.J. Smith's or Stephenie Meyer's characters but I do play the Pied Piper and make them dance to my tune. **

**Location: Underground Base 1, Conference Room  
Time: 05:11:09 - Tuesday**

"Birth certificate, driver's licence, credit cards and your new ID – use it wisely" Sam grinned at me when sliding over the new documents across the large conference table.

I caught it with ease and opened it, pulling out the ID and finding out that the only thing they had changed was my surname. "Isabella Marie?" I questioned, disdain in my voice at how fruity and peppy it sounded.

We had an early start today. Everyone had been called in at 4:00 am when my father had finally finished the book and had already planned out everything that would take place.

A flicker of movement caught my eye and I turned to see my father take his seat on the far end. "Reed already got your new identification recorded" he informed, using his hand to smooth down his tie.

"Just in case they decide to do a background check" Sam added and I nodded in understanding. "Address" he told me and pushed another folder. When I opened this one, I found pictures of a large white house placed within a suburban setting. "Keys to your new home" he said, this time, throwing it at me but I caught them with ease.

Ordering everything into a neat pile, I then fell back, resting on the chair with my hands resting on my lap. "What's my story?" I asked.

Rather than my father answering, Sam took the lead in explaining, "You're from a care home and reached eighteen so you finally broke into your trust fund" he replied, flickering through several pages that had been set out for him.

"Seeing as I have to stay here, I would like Jacob to go with you" my father announced, his gaze was focused on the silver Newton's cradle. I watched as his fingers would take one of the silver balls and allow it to knock the others before the one at the end flew up and came back down.

Shaking my head out of the trance, I looked at my father, "What is he to me?"

"Friend? Boyfriend?" he dryly said, "Really doesn't matter" he waved his hand freely with an air of nonchalance.

"You think I need back-up?" I challenged.

He finally broke his stare from the toy and then mirrored my pose, but rested his joined hands on the table before him. My father's dark eyes were tired but expressionless, "With something like this?" he rhetorically asked but I still nodded as to which he ignored. "Yes. You do need back-up" his voice had grown stern and left no room for an argument.

"You're going to have to leave your car" Sam broke the silence once again.

In shocked anger, I whipped around to face him, "What?! Why?"

"It's for your cover" my father tried to appease me.

The curt tone had me sighing in defeat and slumping back into the chair as I thought of negotiating terms. "Fine"

"Well that was easy" Billy muttered, wheeling himself into my view and I only realised that he and Jacob had joined us.

I crossed my legs and met my father's gaze once again. "…but only if I get to go with my Harley"

"I should've guessed..." he sighed and rubbed his creased forehead in exasperation but then looked back up to me. His eyes searching my face so I remained stoic until he nodded. "Fine but you'll also go with a rover" he countered and I nodded, finding no problem with that.

"Deal"

Jacob had placed himself on the seat next to me and was now perusing through his file. I'd already checked his and found that his new name would be Jay Young. His cover wasn't too drastic because the wolves were easier to maintain their secret.

"Your passports and tickets" Emily handed them to us and moved back towards Sam, placing a small yet intimate kiss on his cheek.

My father stood from his seat and then approaches us. "I've asked Ben to drop you both off"

I too stood up from my chair and picked up what I needed as I made my way towards the doors. "Whatever you say, boss" I called back to him and turned to leave.

**Location: 830 15th Ave Seattle, WA **

**Time: 11:32:43**

"Are you done yet?" I whined, angry to have been sitting in the same chair for the past three hours while staring at the white ceiling.

Asking the same question for the hundredth the must've annoyed her because her hold on my shoulders tightened as she continued to – well do whatever she was doing. "Stay still" she demanded forcefully and I sighed but relaxed.

After everything that had happened, I had decided to dye my hair black. Call it an act of teenage rebellion or a symbol of my fresh start but all I knew was that I just wanted to leave that Bella behind.

Sadly, it seemed inevitable for her to make herself known because I had to go back to it. Maggie had already washed the dye off but I didn't get a chance so see it because she whirled me around to a different chair so she could blow dry and style it.

My new look didn't exactly say warm and friendly so they were changing it all.

Gone were the professional blacks and greys in my closet as they would be replaced with teenage girl appropriate clothes with flower-patterns and colours of the rainbow. It was all very sickening. However, I suppose, I was somewhat grateful that my grown up heels would be gone and I could return to the comfort of converses and doc Martens.

"Done"

Breaking from my hateful trance, I was then swivelled around to finally face the mirror.

And there I was.

The person that I had tried to erase; the one that I had left in the past; the weak frail human that had had her heart-broken and her life shattered when losing those she loved.

I hated it.

….but for Maggie's sake, I plastered on a fake smile and turned to her, my new mahogany curls bouncing on my shoulders with the movement. "Great work Mags" I congratulated and made a move to stand up, knowing that we couldn't afford to waste any more time. Plus, I was trying to fight off the overwhelming feeling at the sight of the old me.

"Your clothes are in the room so go change" she shooed me off with a wave of her hand. "Your flight's in an hour" she reminded me.

"I know"

**Location:** **Seattle–Tacoma International Airport**

**Time: 14:21:56**

"You look…"

I held up my hand to stop Jake from finishing the sentence. When he tried to begin again, I wagged my finger at him while glaring daggers at his simple t-shirt and jeans. "If you don't want to be castrated in your sleep, you will shut up" I threatened and pushed past him to give my bags away.

Before I could enter the plane, he grabbed my hand and whirled me back around, "I was going to say you look good" he insisted with a happy smile. "I missed you" he suddenly said, surprising me when his fingers raked my locks.

"What…?"

The questioned was left unanswered when we were interrupted by my father. He came out of the black Mercedes and called for again, "Isabella…"

I stepped down and walked towards him. "Yes"

"Maggie does good work" he commented with a small laugh, inspecting my white summer dress and denim jacket. My feet were comfortably placed in leather gladiator sandals.

"Yes" I confirmed.

He sensed that I was not going to do the whole bittersweet goodbye so he took a step back and cleared his throat. "I will need weekly updates but make sure to-"

"Delete the messages within five seconds after sending it" I interjected, earning a nod of agreement and approval.

"You'll arrive-"

Again, I interrupted him, "Twelve in the evening because it's a ten hour flight. We should eat and sleep because we have a big day the next day. The car and bike will be there when I wake up. Schedule, map and textbooks are in my bag-pack" I rambled, showing him that I knew what I was doing.

"I guess you're ready" he sighed and then forced a tight-lipped smile.

I nodded, "Yes"

"Be careful" he said and I could all but nod again.

When an uncomfortable silence overcame us, I decided that there probably were no more words to part with, I gave a small wave, "Bye"

"Wait!" he pulled me back with a sudden urgency.

With reluctance, I pivoted back to face him, "What is it?"

"Here" he murmured and pulled something from his pocket. However, before I got a chance to look at it, he had taken my wrist and quickly fastened it. It was when he let me go that I could finally see the simple yet elegantly beautiful antique bracelet. "Your grandmother's" he explained timidly.

I blinked up to look at him and fought for words. I wasn't exactly sure how I should react to his gift and the change in his demeanour.

When nothing I thought of covered what I felt, I decided to play it safe.

"Goodbye"

**A/N: Thank you all for being so amazing and taking the time to review this story. It's awesome to read each one and learn that you love my craziness. **

**I would also like to inform you of a fanfiction member - Ice Princess xX8088Xx who is making her own Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover awards. She has just begun it and would like readers to visit her page. The link is: vampire - crossover - awards . blogspot . com (remove spaces) or just visit her profile and go on the link. There are many different nominations, so it's worth a look. **

**On that note, thank you all again and have a great week, if I haven't updated by then.**


	4. First Day

**FIRST DAY**

**Location: Mystic Falls High School, Virginia **

**Time: 08:28:17**

Once I stepped out of the car, I pulled at the brown satchel bag, slinging it onto my shoulder and breathing in when catching sight of the place I'd be spending the next few months in.

Taking a deep breath, I controlled my expression, hoping that I didn't show I was tired. We had only gotten four hours of sleep due to a delay and being struck in mid-turbulence, but somehow, I was still standing. Actually, it was probably less than four because of the drive from the airport and the fact that me and Jake had spent half an hour bugging the entire house.

After that, we both collapsed on the bed and when we woke up, words were not spent. We simply showered, changed and prepared ourselves for the first day.

Now, here it was.

Conveniently, my Harley had somehow not arrived but my new car did. It must've been dropped while we slept because I found it parked outside. The keys had been in a small brown envelope, dropped in with the rest of the mail and I only found it because of the anonymous text.

It was a small blue Kia Rio Si.

It was cute…I didn't exactly like cute.

Sure, it served its purpose and if my dear Harley didn't arrive soon enough, I would buy a new one. Though, I'm sure Charlie knew that he couldn't wait too long.

Anyway, I needed to get my head back in the game and focus.

Well, at least I was prepared.

For one, after research informed me that these types of vampires were easier to kill as their skin was less penetrable, I readied myself. This was why I now had a Glock 17 in the garter. My other thigh conveniently held my silver engraved dagger. It was how I learnt of the benefits of wearing a sundress – probably the only benefit.

Jacob joined my side and slung his arm over my shoulder. "Ready?" he asked and pecked my cheek.

I glanced at the more cliché high school in contrast to dreary Forks. Cheerleaders were streaming in and guys in jocks were huddled together. All the while, they had turned their curious and prying eyes onto us.

"As I'll ever be" I murmured in reply and rested my head onto his shoulder, giving me comfort that only he could offer.

Jake straightened up and placed one gentler kiss onto my forehead. His fingers trailing down my hair as he continued his attempt in soothing me. "Come on" he urged.

However, as we both took a step forward, we were stopped when something pink flashed before us. "Hi!" Malibu Barbie had materialised before us in a pink and white flower patterned dress. "New guys right" she piped up with a small wave towards us.

"That's us" I cheered, the mask already slipping into place. "I'm Bella" I gestured towards myself before accepting her outstretched hand.

"Jake" my best friend replied in a cool and calm demeanour that made me want to roll my eyes.

She grinned happily and her head bobbed slightly causing her golden locks to bounce. "I'm Caroline" she informed us with a lightened tone that told me what I needed to know.

Caroline – pom poms in hand, peppy attitude; Queen Bee detected.

"I'm chairman of the dance committee, captain of the cheerleader team, head of the recycling program…" she continued rambling, strangely reminding me of Alice which annoyed me. Then again, my frustration may have derived from the fact that the mission was quite difficult.

The book stated; …bound by the moon... cursed into shadows of the night…

That didn't mean that I would stop suspecting everyone I met.

If they could easily be mistaken for being human, there was a chance that they had worked a way around walking around in daylight. Regardless of how farfetched it may be and there was a strong possibility I was wrong, I had to be open to any surprises. I had to be one step ahead.

My assessing gaze faltered when finding the silver necklace with an unfamiliar blue stone pendant.

It was pretty.

"…Go Green club, so you know who to come to" she winked at me suggestively and giggled.

After forcing a tight lipped smile, I realised that I shouldn't piss her off. For one, it would be a good idea to make friends and get into all the circles that I could – just try to fit in with everyone and build as many connections as I could. That way, I could be one step ahead and be prepared after being on the inside.

That being done, I said the first thing that came to mind. "Golly, that sure is quite list" I grinned.

"I do what I can" she waved me off, while I silently tried to battle against the pure humiliation of using the dorky word – 'golly'. I don't even know where that came from. "Anyway, my friends are waiting so I'll see you at lunch" Caroline closed before walking away from us while I cheerfully waved back.

Jake turned to me and hitched an eyebrow, "Golly?" he chuckled.

"Channelling my inner step ford" I defended myself, nudging his arm with an amused smirk.

He took my arm and pulled me back. "Dial it back down" he warned me but with another pleasant laugh. "You act like you never went to high school" he teased, draping his arm over my shoulder as we walked towards the school's reception. "Using worlds like golly will get you to the bottom of the food chain" he warned.

"So, what do I do?" I pleaded, hoping for some sense of direction. High school was never somewhere to help with my social life because I never thought of it like that.

Now, I was twenty two and back in high school…

"Just do what other girls do - talk about hair and shit" he advised and I lazily turned to him.

With jaded eyes, I sarcastically answered, "Thank you oh wise one"

"You're going to be fine" he insisted, kissing my forehead once again while pulling me along. "Remember, never lost a mission" he recalled and I nodded with a deep breath intake.

I nodded, finding courage within the words. "Never have and never will" I agreed.

"Just know, I got your back" he vowed, so I returned the favour.

"And I have yours"

**A/N: So we met Caroline…**

**Has anyone else said a word(s) that they never thought they would say? Mine was – "the bees knees" and "happy as a clam"**


End file.
